MY SUMMER
by glasswine137
Summary: tentang kita yang terjebak diantara perasaan ingin menyentuh dan takut kehilangan secara berasamaan .tentang perbedaan yang tak terlihat tetapi sebenarnya sangat membentang seperti sepasi . sedangkan kita tidak tau dimana harus meletakan titik dan koma didalam kisah ini.karena akhir itu yang sebenarnya ingin kita hindari/KYUHYUN/SUNGMIN/KYUMIN/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 - First Meet

_**MY SUMMER**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Note : Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah film anime jepang tapi banyak yang author rubah kkk :p**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Musim panas kali ini matahari terasa begitu panas dan menyilaukan, tetapi kedua hal itu sama sekali tidak terasa sejak Sungmin menginjakan kaki kecilnya masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Sudah hampir setengah hari ia berputar-putar didalam hutan atau lebih tepatnya tersesat. Berusaha mencari jalan yang setidaknya akan membawanya keluar menuju jalan raya terdekat sehingga ia bisa sampai ke desa tempat paman nya tinggal.

Kalian pasti bingung bukan apa yang sedang bocah kecil lakukan ditengah hutan pada musim panas ini? Yah ini adalah libur musim panas Sungmin, karena saat ini ia duduk dibangku kelas 4 sekolah dasar akhirnya kedua orang tuanya membolehkanya pergi berlibur ketempat pamanya yang berada didesa.

Hanya karena seekor kupu-kupu cantik membuat Sungmin sibuk berlari mengejarnya dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada ditengah hutan seperti ini. Rasanya sungguh lelah terus berputar ditengah hutan dan rasa takut mulai bocah kecil rasakan, bagaimana tidak? Seluruh desa menyebut hutan ini sebagai " Hutan Tempat para Roh tinggal dan jika kau sudah masuk kedalamnya maka kalian tidak akan bisa keluar lagi". Begitulah orang desa memberikan julukan kepad hutan besar ini.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Eomma"

Sungmin kecil menekuk kedua lututnya dan mulai menangis, rasanya takut sekali berada seorang diri didalam hutan yang mengerikan ini. Bagaimana jika ia akhirnya tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini? bagaimana jika nanti binatang buas memangsanya? Atau bagaimana jika nanti ia dimakan oleh roh penghuni hutan yang mengerikan? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala kecil miliknya dan membuatnya menangis semakin kencang dan ketika ia mulai menangis semakin kencang karena rasa takut juga kesepian … seseorang muncul dihadapanya.

"Hei kau Chibi-chan.."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekitar mencoba mencari sosok pemilik suara itu dan mata Sungmin menemukannya. Tepat dibalik sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, berdiri seseorang yang memandang kearahnya, tapi aneh .. ia memakai topeng.

"Hiks… AKhirnyaaa ~ ada manusia jugaaa!" Sungmin berlari kearah sosok yang berada dibalik pohon besar itu sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya. Ahh akhirnya ia selamat, akhirnya ada yang menemukanya dan dengan langkah tergesa ia berlari hendak memeluk orang itu yang setidaknya bisa menenangkan perasaanya yang diliputi rasa takut karena tak kunjung menemukan titik terang jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

"Brukkk"

Saat sebelum Sungmin berhasil memeluk orang itu, ia menghindar dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang tersungkur karena gagal memeluk orang tersebut. Sungguh anak kecil yang malang -.-

"Maaf kau tidak boleh menyentuhku"

Itu yang dikatakan oleh orang bertopeng yang ternyata adalah sorang namja, Sungmin menatapnya lalu sekali lagi mencoba menyentuhnya namun ia menghindar.. sekali lagi Sungmin berlari kearahnya .. ia menghidar lagi dan lagi sampai..

"Bletaak"

"AAAAA…Appooo"

Sungmin terduduk dan memegangi kening miliknya yang sepertinya memerah karena dipukul oleh namja itu menggunakan ranting pohon. Sungguh kejam sekali pada anak kecil yang imut seperti dirinya!

"Kau anak manusia bukan? Tidak boleh ada anak manusia yang menyentuhku atau aku akan menghilang"

"Maksudnya? Apa itu artinya hyung .. bukan manusia?"

Sungmin bingung, kata-kata itu berputar dikepalanya. Jadi ia tidak bisa menyentuh dan memegangnya ? apa benar ia bukan manusia? Tapi keseluruhan ia Nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya, kaki, tangan, bahkan pakaian yang ia gunakan sama sekali tidak menunjukan perbedaan dengan dirinya. Hanya satu yang berbeda.. ia menggunakan topeng untung menutupi wajahnya.

"Mianhe .. Minnie tidak tahu"

"Kau tersesat bukan? Aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar dari hutan ini sebelum matahari terbenam, Ayo"

Sosok itu berjalan perlahan dan Sungmin mengikuti dibelakang, hanya menatap punggungnya. Apa dia yang disebut sebagai roh penjaga hutan?

Keduanya mulai menaiki anak tangga dan Sungmin terus mengekor dibelakangnya. Sungmin juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menatap sekeliling hutan yang dilewatinya. Pohon yang menjulang tinggi, semak yang Sungmin yakini berduri dan suara hewan yang saling bersahutan seakan menyanyikan alunan betapa sepinya hutan yang mereka tempati itu.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan lamunan bocah kecil itu tentang hutan yang ia pijaki saat ini, Sungmin menatap sosok didepanya yang terus saja berjalan lurus tanpa memandangnya. Sungguh ia bingung sampai kapan anak tangga yang ia pijaki ini akan habis dan dimana ujung dari anak tangga ini karena sepertinya sudah hampir berpuluh-puluh anak tangga ia jejaki.

"Kenapa aku harus takut pada hyung? Apa hyung tidak mempunyai wajah? Apa wajah hyung rata atau jangan-jangan wajah hyung penuh berlumuran darah makanya hyung memakai topeng? AH! Atau kau ternyata akan membawaku tersesat lebih jauh dan memakan kuu?! Ya tuan aku mohon jangan jadikan aku makanan mu karena sungguh dagingku tidak enak walaupun aku terlihat gendut tapi sesungguhnya tidak" Sungmin menjerit histeris atas apa yang menjadi hayalnya, sesungguhnya ia mulai ragu apa benar sosok didepanya ini akan menolongnya keluar dari hutan.

"…."

Sosok tersebut hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menanggapi apa yang Sungmin tanyakan sehingga pada akhirnya pun Sungmin memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan miliknya yang masih menggantung ditenggorokan kecilnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari saat ini ia sudah berada disebuah gerbang yang sepertinya itu adalah gerbang kuil tua yang telah lama tak tersentuh dan terawatt.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak disana dan jalan itu akan membawamu kembali ke pedesaan chibi-chan"

Wajah Sungmin berbinar menatap jalan didepanya dan dengan semangat ia berlari menuruni tangga terakhir namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu ia kembali membalikan badanya dan memandang namja yang telah membantunya keluar dari hutan itu.

"Bolehkah Minnie tau nama hyung? Apa boleh Minnie besok kembali kesini lagi? Apa boleh bertemu dengan hyung lagi?"

Ia hanya terdiam memandang Sungmin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan tiba-tiba angina berhembus menjadi lebih kencang. Apa dia marah? Apa ia tidak suka Sungmin terlalu banyak bertanya? Aa.. sungguh Sungmin tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sifat anak-anaknya lah yang menuntutnya untuk bertanya banyak hal karena rasa ingin tahu. Sungmin merasa takut.. perlahan ia melangkah mundur dan bersiap untuk berlari tapi tepat saat Sungmin baru saja membalikan badanya …

"Namaku Kyuhyun"

Sebuah suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan hembusan angin dan ketika Sungmin berbalik sekali lagi ia sudah tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Kyuhyun sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Sebuah senyum tergambar diwajah manis Sungmin dengan riang ia melewati jalan setapak yang ditunjukan oleh Kyuhyun, yah rasanya Sungmin kecil ingin segera sampai ke tempat sang paman dan berharap besok segera datang sehingga ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bertemu sekali lagi …

Dan dari situlah tanpa Sungmin sadari bahwa tak hanya sekali lagi namun berkali kali lagi dan lagi …

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji, hari ini Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju hutan terlarang itu. Walau rasa takut membuat langkahnya terkadang terhenti tapi dengan perlahan ia tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa Kyuhyun yang ia temui akan ada disana dan ia bukanlah roh jahat atau hantu kejam yang akan menculik anak kecil lalu membunuh atau memakanya. Ditangan bocah kecil itu terdapat sebuah kantong plastik berisikan es krim yang ia beli menggunakan uang jajan musim panasnya. Ya es krim itu akan ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang Chibi-chan"

Senyum Sungmin tampak mengembang ketika suara bas itu menyapa pendengaranya, ya tepat diujung pintu masuk hutan itu ternyata Kyuhyun telah menunggunya sambil menyandarkan diri digerbang kuil tua yang membatasi hutan terlarang dan desa tempat pamanya. Senang! Ia sangat senang dan dengan semangatnya Sungmin kecil berlari hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, sepertinya bocah kecil ini lupa dengan apa yang sudah Kyuhyun katakan kepadanya tentang "Jangan Menyentuhnya!"

"Bletaaaak "

Suara pukulan dari ranting pohon yang dipegang Kyuhyun sepertinya berhasil mendarat dengan sukses didahi Sungmin sepersekian detik sebelum anak itu benar benar menyentuhnya .

"Aaaaaa….Appooo…Ughh"

"Kau memang tak belajar banyak , Chibi-chan "

Mengerang dan memegangi dahinya yang sepertinya memerah karena dipukul Kyuhyun , Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir bershape M miliknya dengan sangat imut , tanpa Sungmin sadari seulas senyum kecil terukir diwajah Kyuhyun yang tertutup oleh topeng.

"Yaa! Kyunnie hyung kau tega sekali aisshh! Bahkan rasa sakit yang kemarin saja belum hilang huh! Dan satu lagi namaku Minnie hyung Minnie bukan Chibi-chan!"

Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat lucu, ia tidak senang dengan panggilan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Chibi? Memangnya ia sekecil itu apa! Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah dewasa ia pasti akan mengalahkan tinggi Kyuhyun, ya Sungmin kecil bersumpah dalam hatinya walau kenyataanya mungkin itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Baiklah Minnie, lalu kau mau apa datang kesini?"

Sungmin diam dan Nampak berfikir, namun tidak lama ia teringat dengan kantong plastic yang dibawanya.

"Ini untuk Kyunnie hyung yang sudah membantu Minnie kemarin, Minnie bawakan es krim" dengan wajah berbinar Sungmin menyerahkan kantong plastic hitam itu, Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak lalu kemudian ia mengambil kantong plastic yang dibawa Sungmin. Tentu saja tanpa menyentuh anak itu.

"Terimakasih"

"Kalau begitu sekarang Kyunnie hyung harus mengajak ku berjalan-jalan kedalam hutan! Tunjukan Minnie banyak tempat menarik pasti hyung tau kan" tanpa rasa takut malah sebaliknya dengan wajah penuh antusias Sungmin berujar seperti itu, dasar anak kecil.

"Baiklah ayo ikut dengan ku, pegang ujung ranting yang sebelah sana dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku atau berjalan berjauhan dengan ku oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat lalu memegang ujung ranting yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memukul dahinya. Rupanya Kyuhyun berusaha utuk menuntun Sungmin secara tidak langsung. Yah karena Sungmin kesini untuk mengunjunginya maka menjadi tugasnya lah untuk memastikan bahwa bocah kecil itu akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia merasakan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan selama beratus-ratus tahun hidup menghuni hutan ini. perasaan hangat yang entah apa itu namanya , yang jelas kehadiran bocah kecil bernama Sungmin yang tak memandang dirinya sebagai makhluk menakutkan membuat Kyuhyun diam-diam merasa hangat dana tanpa sadar tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Rasanya seperti kencan nee ~"

"Kencan dengan seorang bocah kecil nee~"

Setelah berkata seperti itu keduanya terkikik, sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin disuguhkan dengan pemandangan pohon yang menjulang tinggi seperti kemarin dan udara yang sejuk, walau musim panas tetapi berada didalam hutan ini seolah membuat Sungmin sedang merasakan musim semi .. yah rasanya begitu menyejukan.

"Sraakk.. Sraaakk"

Suara yang berasal dari semak-semak itu membuat pandangan Sungmin teralihkan, dari sana terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam besar dengan mata yang menyala berwarna merah dan menggeram sedang memandang Sungmin. Bergetar. Sungmin takut karena sosok hitam itu terus berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun-a, bukan ah itu anak manusia? Bolehkah aku memakanya?" suara berat yang mengerikan itu semakin membuat Sungmin kecil ingin berlari sekencang mungkin dan berteriak, tetapi nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak bisa pindah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Jangan, kau tidak boleh menggangunya! Dia teman ku" tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri didepan Sungmin, melindungi anak kecil yang bergetar ketakutan itu.

"Begitukah? Baiklah"

Perlahan sosok bayangan besar hitam itu berubah menjadi se ekor rubah besar yang memiliki bulu amat cantik dan warna merah pada matanya berubah menjadi ke emasan.

"Kau .. anak manusia, tolong jangan sentuh Kyuhyun kami.. Karena kau bisa membunuhnya"

Ucapan rubah itu hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin yang sepertiya sudah tidak lagi merasa takut malah yang ada saat ini adalah ekspresi terkejut yang menunjukan ketertarikan.

"Ia adalah siluman rubah penunggu hutan ini dan sejak kecil ia yang mengasuhku. Dia akan berubah menjadi sosok menakutkan seperti yang kau lihat jika ada manusia yang mengancam ketenangan hutan ini atau juga mengancam keselamatan ku"

"Uwaaah daebakkk ~ Kyunnie hyung kau sangat keren! Kau mempunyai penjaga sehebat itu"

Entah kemana larinya rasa takut Sungmin. Sekarang didepan Kyuhyun hanya ada seorang anak kecil dengan wajah dan mata berbinar seakan habis bertemu dengan idola yang amat ia sukai. Kyuhyun sampai dibuat bingung dengan bocah manusia yang satu ini. bukan kah seharusnya saat ini Sungmin merengek dan menangis memintanya mengantarkan ia pulang?

"Ck dasar bocah aneh! Kajja kita lanjutkan perjalananya"

Hutan dan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang memenuhi musim panas Sungmin tahun ini, bocah kecil itu benar-benar menghabiskan musim panasnya dihutan bersama Kyuhyun menjelajahi seluk beluk hutan yang ternyata memiliki danau begitu cantik dengan padang rumput yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Mereka bertemu hanya untuk bercanda atau saling berkejaran satu sama lainya dan tanpa terasa musim panas Sungmin kali ini hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Kyuhyun berlaku pula sebaliknya.

Musim panas kali ini pun hampir berakhir dan hari ini adalah musim panas terakhir Sungmin didesa karena esok ia harus kembali ke seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ya libur musim panas yang menyenangkan harus diakhiri.

"Kyunnie hyung, besok Minnie harus pulang ke rumah karena libur musim panas sudah berakhir"

Kyuhyun diam. Berakhir? Apa ia tidak akan bertemu Sungmin lagi? Apa setelah ini ia akan kembali seorang diri ? lagi dan lagi rasanya kehangatan yang baru saja menyapanya akan segera hilang.

"Kyunnie hyung mau menunggu Minnie ne? jangan diam, Minnie berjanji libur musim panas yang akan datang Minnie akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Kyunnie hyung"

"Kau berjanji ? "

"NE ! TENTU SAJA "

Senyum Sungmin adalah kehangatan terbaik yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan , tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia percaya dengan janji anak kecil didepan nya ini? Tidak ada salahnya juga bukan jika ia menantikan Sungmin? Musim panas akan menjadi hal yang keduanya tunggu. Karena disanalah mereka akan kembali bertemu . Untuk berikutnya , sampai … cerita mereka benar benar menemui ujung.

"Sampai jumpa Kyunnie hyung , Minnie pergi dulu ne? Jaga kesehatan kyunnie hyung dan jauh jauh dari manusia manapun ! Okeehh .. bye byeee "

Sungmin melambaikan tanganya , perlahan bayangnya semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun . Untuk berberapa bulan ia akan merindukan sosok itu. Senyum hangat sosok mungil itu juga suara cerewet sosok itu. Ah Kyuhyun kau sudah menjadi roh penjaga hutan yang menyedihkan karena terjebak dalam kaitan seorang bocah kecil dan bocah itu adalah laki laki !

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa musim panas kembali datang dan ini sudah menjadi musim panas ke 3 yang Sungmin habiskan untuk kembali menemui Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sudah memasuki Junior High School dan hari ini dengan amat tergesa-gesa seperti biasanya ia berlari dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ya ia ingin menunjukan seragam baru yang ia gunakan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie lihat! Seragam baru ku, bagaimana menurut mu?"

Tepat sampai didepan gerbang pintu kuil tua itu Kyuhyun sudah berdiri menunggu Sungmin. Senyum hangat mengembang diwajahnya tanpa Sungmin ketahui.

"Kau… sepertinya sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang namja ne, Minnie-a?"

"Ya! Aku memang namja Kyunnie! Namja tampan"

"Ck! Kau itu namja manis! Nah ayo ~"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengekori Kyuhyun menapaki anak tangga satu persatu masuk ke dalam hutan. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menantikan janji musim panas yang mereka buat, janji untuk saling bertemu satu sama lainya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Sungmin menjadi amat sangat menantikan musim panas. Kyuhyun akan dengan sangat sabar menunggu Sungmin digerbang kuil tempat pintu masuk hutan , menunggu Sungmin dengan hati yang menghangat seperti hangatnya matahari musim panas dihari pertama.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sepertinya hanya dirinya yang berubah dari tahun ke tahun sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap sama seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, sungguh benar-benar hanya Sungmin yang berubah. Bukankah kalau seperti itu maka Sungmin akan lebih dulu menua ? entah sudah berapa lama umur Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin pun tidak tahu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Minnie-yah?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin terus memperhatikanya, entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah kecil yang ada didepanya ini.

"Huaaaaaa~"

Sungmin berteriak saat dirasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas, astaga! Sebuah pohon besar mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Rantingnya berubah menjadi tangan dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Sangat mengejutkan dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pohon besar itu juga merupakan roh penjaga hutan.

"Turunkanlah dia, dia teman ku" Kyuhyun mengguma tenang, Ck sungguh sangat berbalik dengan keadaan Sungmin yang masih shock.

"Manusia tolong… jangan sentuh Kyuhyun kami, karena Kyuhyun bisa hilang .. kami mohon"

Sekali lagi Sungmin mendengar permohonan yang sama dari roh penghuni hutan tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk paham, ya ia sungguh paham dan benar-benar paham.

"Baik-baiklah Kyu" roh pohon itu menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun dengan rantingnya dan Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi kejadian itu dengan tatapan iri.

Mereka bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun dengan bebas, tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak? Melihatnya menyentuh Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin panas dan hatinya merasa sesak. Sungmin juga ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun sama seperti mereka dengan leluasa dapat menyentuh Kyuhyun. Sungguh Sungmin ingin menyentuhnya.

"Kau kenapa Min?"

"Kyu.. berjanjilah padaku, kelak apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menyentuh ku ne?"

"…."

"Aku mohon Kyu.. jangan pernah menyentuhku .. jangan .. hiks"

Air mata mengalir dikedua pipi Sungmin, rasanya membayangkan Kyuhyun hilang dan meninggalkanya saja membuat sesak dan jantung Sungmin seakan ditikam. Tetapi tidak dapat menyentuhnya juga menyakitkan, rasa sakitnya tidak kalah dari rasa takut akan kehilanganya. Jika kalian menjadi Sungmin, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Bukankah semua serba salah?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap Sungmin yang menutup wajahnya dan menangis, diam. Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Perkataan Sungmin yang melarangnya untuk menyentuhnya membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Memeluk, ya Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menangis didepanya. Persetan dengan dirinya yang akan menghilang ia tidak peduli! Bisakah kalian membayangka seperti apa rasanya tidak dapat menyentuh orang yang amat ingin kalian sentuh? Tidak dapat memeluk orang yang kalian sayangi saat menangis. Sungguh jika permintaan itu tidak keluar dari bibir Sungmin mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh dan mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Walau harus menghilangpun ia tidak peduli.

"Ya, aku berjanji sekarang berhenti menangis Minnie-ah, aku akan menunjukan ladang bunga kepada mu, Kajja"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, pipinya yang merah membuatnya semakin Nampak manis, membuat Kyuhyun lupa bahwa yang ada didepanya saat ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi tidak peduli , karena untuk Kyuhyun hanya Sungminlah yang berhasil membawa kehangatan yang ia tidak pernah dapatkan. Jika mengingat bagaimana hari-hari yang ia lalui dulu hanya dapat membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Huaa~ indahnya, Kyunnie tunggu ne? aku akan membuatkan mahkota dari bunga untuk mu"

Sesampainya diladang Sungmin seakan lupa dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi, senyum kembali merekah diwajah manis miliknya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang terhampar, membiarkan angin yang berhembus menghapus semua kegundahanya. Apa ini cinta? Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau. Ia menutup matanya saat merasakan langkah kaki Sungmin mendekat.

"Kyu? Apa kau tertidur..?"

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan Sungmin sedang berjongkok diatas kepalanya, ia berusaha untuk tidak bergerak dan menunjukan bahwa ia sedang tertidur. Hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang akan makhluk imut itu lakukan.

"Tidak apa bukan jika aku hanya menyentuh topengnya? Tidak masalah bukan? Toh aku tidak menyentuh kyunnie dengan lagsung"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan perlahan tangan Sungmin bergerak mengangkat topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun juga dapat merasakan sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk dan dapat dipastikan Sungmin sudah berhasil mengangkat topeng miliknya. Lalu kenapa Sungmin hanya diam saja? Apa dia takut? Apa Kyuhyun menakutkan?

Penasaran dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya, manik hazel itu bertemu dengan kedua pasang mata foxy milik Sungmin secara langsung. Terlihat sedikit keterkejutan diwajah Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur karena dimanik hitam indahnya tidak Kyuhyun temukan raut ketakutan yang dikhawatirkanya.

"Kenapa diam Minnie-ah? Wajahku tidak menakutkan bukan?"

"A-a.. itu.."

Sungmin terbata, entah apa yang ia ingin katakana, kalian penasaran bukan? Bagaimana paras wajah Kyuhyun ? penasaran mengapa ia menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng?

Jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya … tunggu saja apa yang akan Sungmin katakana, ne?

 **TBC**

Tadaa ! author bawa cerita baru lagi wkwkw

Bosen yak author nulisnya fantasy mulu? -.-

Menurut kalian harus dilanjut apa ngk? :O

Kalau ngk akan author hapus ~

Review nee ~


	2. Chapter 2 - I Wanna Touch

_**MY SUMMER**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Note : Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah film anime jepang tapi banyak yang author rubah kkk :p**_

 _ **Di chapter 2 ini sudut pandang dilihat dari Sungmin ^^**_

 _ **FF ini akan dibuat dari berbagai sudut pandang**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Tidak apa bukan jika aku hanya menyentuh topengnya? Tidak masalah bukan? Toh aku tidak menyentuh Kyunnie secara langsung"

Aku berjongkok tepat diatas kepala Kyuhyun, sungguh rasanya aku ingin tau seperti apa wajah yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dibalik topeng yang selama ini selalu ia gunakan. Aku selalu menerka-nerka selama ini apa kah karena wajahnya sangat mengerikan sampai ia tak pernah melepaskan topengnya dihadapan ku? Dengan keberanian dan rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncah dan berbaur menjadi satu, ku arahkan tangan ku untuk menyentuh topeng itu dan membukanya, ragu dan terbata sudah pasti tapi kedua rasa itu terkalahkan dengan rasa keingin tahuan ku yang besar.

Tepat saat aku berhasil mengangkat topeg itu sepenuhnya, jantungku mendadak berhenti berdetak sesaat dan sesaat kemudian kembali berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Apa lagi saat tiba-tiba mata yang terpejam milik Kyuhyun terbuka dan saat itulah untuk kali pertama kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain secara lagsung tanpa terhalang topeng itu.

Sontak wajah ku memerah, sungguh wajah Kyuhyun jauh dari kata mengerikan dan menakutkan bahkan … Kyuhyun sangatlah tampan. Dengan mata hazel coklat yang tergaris sangat tajam, hidung yang sangat bangir, bibir tebal yang berwarna merah dan sekarang bibir itu tersenyum! Oh tuhan dia tersenyum menatap ku!

"Kenapa diam Minnie? Wajahku tidak menakutkan bukan?"

"Aa..I..itu…ka-kau tampan"

Kata terakhir ku ucapkan dengan nada gugup dan malu secara bersamaan. Ya tapi Kyuhyun memanglah sangat tampan. Menakutkan ? bahkan yang menakutkan dari Kyuhyun hanyalah ketampananya, oh ya tuhan kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng itu? Aku kira selama ini wajah Kyuhyun tak mempunyai mata atau berlumuran darah sehingga ia selalu saja mengenakan topeng itu.

"Hei, benarkah aku tampan? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada ku sekarang?"

"Kau menyebalkan Kyunniee!"

Kekehan kecil yang menyebalkan menyapa telinga ku, huh! Hanya membuat wajahku semakin memerah saja. Dengan kesal ku tutup kembali topeng itu ke wajahnya dengan sedikit keras dan setelahnya yang terdengar bukan lagi kekehan melainkan ringisan kesakitan.

"Aish! Kau sudah membukanya diam-diam dan sekarang menutupnya dengan kencang sekali, dasar Chibi!"

"Hehe .. Mianhe ne, tetapi kenapa Kyunnie memakai topeng? Kau sungguh seperti manusia"

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dihadapan ku dan melepas topengnya memandangku sendu.

"Kau bilang jika aku tanpa topeng ini akan terlihat seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya bukan? Itulah alasan mengapa aku menggunakan topeng ini. Aku bukanlah manusia, walau wajah dan tubuh ku semua sama seperti manusia pada umumnya tapi sebenarnya aku sungguh berbeda dengan kalian"

"Mengapa? Apa yang berbeda?" aku ingin tahu! Ya sangat ingin tahu tentang Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku dulu memang seorang manusia, manusia yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya didalam hutan. Roh-roh penjaga hutan ini menemukanku, menangis ditengah hutan karena kedinginan dan kelaparan, kau tau? Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bayi kecil. Entah kenapa orang tua ku amat sangat tidak menginginkan ku sehingga mereka membuangku. Setelahnya roh-roh penjaga hutan memberikan ku sebuah kekuatan untuk tetap hidup tetapi dengan batasan aku tidak boleh meninggalkan hutan ini juga tidak boleh bersentuhan dengan manusia, jika sampai aku melanggar maka itulah akhir hidupku. Karena Aku tidak lagi hidup namun juga belum mati"

Pandangan Kyuhyun kosong, aku melihat kesedihan, rasa sakit, juga kesepian yang benar-benar tersirat Dari bola mata hazel itu. Peluk! Aku sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini. memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sama sekali, membanyangkan menjadi Kyuhyun yang beratus-ratus tahun seorang diri, mengetahui dirinya dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya karena tidak di inginkan, lalu menggantun antara kehidupan dan kematian, juga terkurung didalam hutan.

Tanpa sadar air mata perlahan menetes sekali lagi, rasa sakit dan kesepian yang Kyuhyun rasakan seakan tersampaikan kepadaku. Apa kehidupan ini tidak bisa diputar ulang lalu diperbaiki? Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun yang manusia. Seandainya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tidak membuangnya apa takdir akan menemukan ku dengan Kyuhyun yang dapat ku sentuh juga ku peluk? Apa mungkin ?

"Jangan Menangis Min, aku memang kesepian tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kau memberikan apa yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan, Kasih sayang, Senyum, Tawa, Kehangatan bahkan karena kehadiran mu aku merasa jika memang aku harus menghilang aku akan baik-baik saja asal aku bisa memeluk dan menyentuhmu… setidaknya sekali saja aku ingin melakukanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan namun disana senyum tulus juga terlukis dengan indah. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan berhasil memacu kerja jantungku 100x lebih cepat. Bahagia dan takut kedua hal itu sontak memenuhi rongga dadaku. Aku bahagia karena kehadiranku sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun, aku bahagia karena aku bisa memberikan apa yang belum pernah Kyuhyun rasakan dan aku sangat bahagia karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang sangat ingin bersentuhan tetapi Kyuhyun juga menginginkanya, tapi sayang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi walau hanya sekalipun. aku .. aku tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun . sangat takut kehilanganya .

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi atau menghilang"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar keinginanku, ia kembali memakai topeng itu dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Sudah sore Min, Kau harus pulang sebelum matahari terbenam karena akan sangat menyeramkan disini"

Dan sepeti sebelumnya ia pun memberikan ku ranting pohon dan memintaku untuk memegang ujung ranting pohon itu. Aku memegangnya dan kami berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyu atas apa yang aku ucapkan. Apa aku terlalu egois menginginkan Kyuhyun tetap ada? Demi tuhan ! bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mempunyai keinginan untuk dapat memeluk, tetapi aku juga!

Ranting pohon ini tidak bisa lagi memuaskan rasa inginku untuk menggengam tangan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin menggengam nya langsung tanpa perantara ranting bodoh ini, aku ingin memeluknya erat sampai rasa sesak akan keinginan menyentuh ini hilang dan terpuaskan lalu tidak akan kulepaskan lagi pelukan itu, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku terlalu takut untuk membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak ada kepastian seperti apa nanti kami dan aku benar-benar berharap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ditakdir yang berbeda tetapi dengan perasaan yang sama.

.

.

.

Siang ini terasa sangat panas, tetapi biasanya sepanas apapun tak akan menyulutkan semangat ku untuk berlari kehutan dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak dengan hari ini. tubuhku seperti enggan bergerak kerana terlalu banyak yang menggangu fikiran kecil ku. Berbaring di beranda rumah ajhusi menjadi pilihan ku untuk menenangkan benang-benang kusut yang runyam dikepala ku.

"Minnie-ah ajhusi membawakan mu semangka, kemarilah" suara berat ajhusi membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan dan perlahan bangun untuk menghampirinya yang berada di beranda rumah. Aku duduk disamping ajhusi dan mengambil sepotong semangka merah yang terlihat sangat manis lalu memakanya dalam diam.

"Musim panas kali ini sangat panas, pasti musim dingin nanti akan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya"

"Maksud ajhusi?"

"Kau tau bukan? Daerah disini ditutupi oleh pegunungan dan sangat jauh dengan pantai , maka dari itu jika musim panas disini terasa sangat panas , musim dingin yang akan datang sebentar lagipun akan menjadi musim dingin yang bahkan bisa membekukan roh roh penjaga hutan disana "

Ah aku mengerti apa yang ajhusi katakan dan sontak perkataan ajhusi membuat fikiranku kembali ke sosok Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun selalu memalui musim dingin seorang diri? Dimana ia akan tinggal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya? Apa Kyuhyun menggukan pakaian hangat? Apa ia memiliki syal? Apa Kyuhyun tidak akan kedinginan? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala ku. Ya semua tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ajhusi, apa ajhusi percaya pada roh penunggu hutan? Apa menurut ajhusi mereka benar-benar ada?"

Ajhusi nampak terdiam sesaat lalu menatapku dan tersenyum. Berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ajhusi percaya Minnie , bahwa didalam hutan memang ada roh roh penjaga hutan disana , merekalah yang melindungi hutan dari orang orang jahat yang ingin merusaknya , dulu sebelumnya hutan yang disebut hutan terlarang itu sering sekali dikunjungi oleh warga karena disana lah warga dapat mencari kayu bakar atau buah buahan lainya , tetapi setiap tahunya manusia selalu tak pernah puas hingga hampir merusak hutan itu , saat itu warga yang sering mendatangi hutan itu satu persatu mulai diganggu oleh roh roh menakutkan yang sepertinya marah sampai mereka takut dan mengatakan bahwa hutan itu sangat mengerikan dan terlarang "

"Apa ajhusi pernah bertemu salah satu dari mereka ?"

"Tidak, ajhusi tidak pernah bertemu dan ajhusi rasa ajhusi tidak punya niat ataupun keinginan untuk bertemu dengan mereka, karena mungkin saat itu juga ajhusi akan jatuh pingsan"

Ajhusi tertawa namun tidak dengan ku, ya karena aku telah melihat bagaimana macam-macam wujud dari roh-roh penjaga hutan itu.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan roh penjaga hutan disana dan ia sangat tampan ajhusi"

Ucapan ku yang memang benar hanya membuat Ajhusi tertawa semakin keras, bukan kah aku jujur? Kyuhyun memang sangatlah tampan dan sangat berbeda dengan roh-roh penjaga hutan lainya yang pernah Sungmin temui.

"Jangan bercanda Minnie, kau ini ada-ada saja sudahlah habiskan semangka mu"

Ajhusi bangun dan mengacak-acak rambutku lalu berlalu meninggalkan ku yang tetap berfikir hal-hal rumit yang berada dikepala ku. Wajah Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menyita penuh fikiran kecilku.

Bagaimana wajah itu akan tetap sama tiap tahunya dan hanya akulah yang akan berubah. Dengan begitu bukan kah kelak akan datang saatnya aku menjadi lebih tua dibandingkan Kyuhyun? Sedangkan Kyuhyun akan tetap dengan keadaan yang sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Kyunnie.."

Nama itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir ku, sungguh dunia ku sekarang benar-benar tersita sepenuhnya oleh Kyuhyun yang bahkan bukan seorang manusia dan tidak dapat ku sentuh. Hei apa ini pertanda akan …Cinta?

.

.

.

Tetapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk merubah takdir yang sedang berjalan ini. tidak aku maupun juga kalian karena kita hanya bisa menikmati waktu yang diberikan tanpa bisa mengulang atau bahkan meminta waktu itu untuk berhenti sesaat. Kita hanyalah seorang pemain sedangkan takdir adalah seorang penulis naskah mutlak yang menentukan bagaimana berjalanya sebuah cerita dan akhir dari kisah yang sedang kita perankan ini. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika kita berdoa untuk lain kesempatan? Entah pada kehidupan yang keberapa dikemudian hari . untuk dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik dari ini .

"Kyu, sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir dan rasanya setiap hari dan tiap tahun berlalu sangat cepat"

Ya rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat, satu hari yang ku lalui hanya terasa seperti sesaat lalu kemudian tanpa sadar aku sudah berada pada penghujung hari dan begitu seterusnya hari-hari dimusim panasku. waktu yang aku lalui tiap kali bersama Kyuhyun akan terasa amat sangat cepat . bertemu denganya saat matahari baru beranjak naik tetapi selangkah kemudian tanpa terasa matahari sudah mulai menghilang kembali ketempatnya pulang .

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin Kyu, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatapnya yang kemudian membuka topengnya lalu menatap kembali ke arahku secara lansung. Manik hazel itu menyiratkan berjuta perasaan yang tidak bisa aku tangkap dengan baik. Bibir miliknya tertarik dan tersenyum lembut dan kemudian sebuah kata yang lolos dari bibirnya seakan penuh kebohongan bagiku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Min"

Hei Kyu jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau akan baik-baik saja? Disaat kau melalui semuanya seorang diri, disaat kesepian mengurungmu, disaat musim dingin membuatmu merasa semakin tenggelam dan terkubur dalam kesendirian dan tidak ada kehangatan. Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja? Jika aku berada di posisi mu mungkin aku sudah sejak lama memilih melanggar kedua hal yang roh hutan katakan padaku. Aku akan lebih memilih mati dibandingkan terkurung dalam kesendirian yang sepi dan dingin.

"Aku ingin cepat dewasa Kyu, lalu aku akan bekerja disini dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama mu, bukan hanya dimusim panas tetapi juga disaat musim dingin atau bahkan musim semi.. ya aku ingin bersama mu lebih dan lebih lama lagi"

Semua tidak lagi cukup untuk ku Kyu, beremu dengan mu hanya dimusim panas lalu aku harus menunggu tahun berikutnya untuk kembali bertemu denganmu, sungguh aku tidak ingin seperti itu karena sekarang aku sadar itu hanya membuat waktu yang kita miliki untuk bersama semakin berkurang.

"besok aku akan kembali ke rumah dan itu artinya kita harus sama sama menunggu lagi untuk musim panas tahun depan ,tapi .. aku membuatkanmu ini, aku merajutnya sendiri dan kupastikan bahan

yang aku gunakan adalah bahan terhangat, kau harus menggunakanya saat musim dingin tiba, dan … berjanjilah akan tetap menunggu ku pada musim panas berikutnya"

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu Min, aku akan selalu menunggu mu"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat air mata ku mengalir tanpa bisa tertahan, sekarang tiap perpisahan seakan sangat menyeskan dan menakutkan. Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama setahun saat aku tidak ada disamping Kyuhyun. Apa kau akan benar-benar menunggu ku Kyu? Ya ku harap penatian kita akan selalu bersambut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan menunggumu dengan senyum disaat matahari musim panas pertama mu disini selalu Sungmin "

Aku menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap. Aku percaya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan berbohong. Dia akan menunggu ku seperti apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"kau juga harus kembali Sungmin , aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri Kalaupun aku harus menghilang karena seorang manusia menyentuhku,dapat ku pastikan manusia itu adalah kau "

.

.

.

Bulatan bulatan kecil bewarna putih yang mengkristal dan Nampak indah namun dingin sudah mulai turun dari langit sejak 3 hari yang lalu . sebagian jalan sudah tertutup dengan warna putih dan bahkan beberapa jalan menjadi sangat licin karena berubah menjadi es. Musim dingin sudah tiba, semua orang Nampak sibuk berjalan dengan cepat dengan pakaian yang berlapis lapis untuk sekedar mengurangi dingin yang menusuk . Dan disinilah aku sekarang berdiri dengan mantel hangat tebal yang membungkus tubuhku, syal berwana pink yang melingkar dileher ku dan tas ransel yang berada dipunggungku.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan sambil terus berfikir apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini? apa kah ia menggunakan syal yang ku berikan? Apa ia tidak kesepian ? Seakan menerawang jauh fikiran ku pun seperti melayang tidak berada ditempat.

"Yaa! Lee Sungmin Awaa!"

Seseorang menahan tangan ku sekaligus membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku tentang Kyuhyun. Ia menatap ku kesal dan hei apa yang sudah ku perbuat sampai ia kesal seperti itu huh?

"Kau mau mati Hah? Kenapa melamun? Kau hampir saja menyebrang disaat lampu penyebrangan berwarna merah Bodoh!"

Namja berambut hitam dihadapanku nampak frustasi karena aku menampakan wajah polos yang lebih mengarah kebodoh. Oh sungguh aku tidak tau jika langkah kaki ku sudah berada di penyebrangan. Sungmin berhenti melamun atau kau akan mati sebelum memenuhi janjimu pada Kyuhyun untuk kembali pada musim panas yang akan datang.

"Mianhe Zhoumi-ssi, aku melamun dan tidak sadar tetapi terimakasih" aku membungkukan badan ku sebagai tanda permohonan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih.

"Ck! Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah melamun! Ayo lebih baik kau pergi sekolah dengan ku"

Zhoumi mengulurkan tanganya ke arah ku , membuat ku diam dan memandangi tangan besar yang mengambang diudara meminta persetujuan ku untuk menggandengnya. Perlahan ku sambut uluran tangan itu dan pertama kali yang aku rasakan adalah perasaan hangat. Apa kah akan sama hangatnya jika tangan Kyuhyun yang menggengam erat tangan ku atau malah sebaliknya terasa begitu digin ? tangan Kyuhyun juga pasti sangat pas seakan tangan Kyuhyun memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi setiap sela sela jemari ku. memikirkan dan membayankanya saja sudah membuat bibir ku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum kecil dan melupakan , bahwa yang mengandeng erat tangan ku saat ini bukan lah Kyuhyun melaikan orang lain .

Sesampainya disekolah ternyata kelas masih sangat kosong dan hal itulah yang amat sangat ku sukai, saat dimana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu sebelum pelajaran dimulai dengan sesi menghayal yang belakangan ini menjadi kesenangan ku tersendiri.

"Kau masih saja melamun, apa yang menggangu pikiran mu Minnie? Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau sering sekali melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela"

"Hanya merindukan seseorang .."

"Yaa! Apa kau sendang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Kau tidak pernag mengatakan atau becerita kepada ku Lee Sungmin!"

"Aissshhh kau berisik sekali gege! Iya aku sedng jatuh cinta dan dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta tentu saja itu R.A.H.A.S.I.A. Kau ini cerewet sekali"

Aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi! Sungguh rasanya aku ingin menjambak namja tinggi cina satu ini karena senang sekali membuyarkan lamunan ku dengan berteriak. Sungguh merusak acara khidmat ku tiap paginya.

"Kau menyebalkan lee sung min , yasudha aku mau kekatin saja ! " Zhoumi mendengus kesal lalu bangun dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ku yang nampak acuh dan kembali ke kegiatan awalnya . Melamun.

Aku menatap Kristal salju yang terus berjatuhan diluar sana, salju semakin menumpuk dan pepohonan pun nampak bersembunyi agar bisa menghindar dari rasa dingin. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?

"Aku merindukan mu Kyu… aku merindukn mu"

Ku tenggelamkan kepalaku dikedua lipatan tangan dan tanpa disadari air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Tepat setalah musim panas berakhir aku sadar jika perasan yang menyergap masuk kedalam hatiku bukan lagi perasaan biasa, tetapi lebih dari itu. Rasanya saat ini aku sangat ingin berlari ke tempat Kyuhyun. Aku merindukanya dan sangat ingin menemuinya, rasa itu sangat besar dan membuat sesak memenuhi relung hatiku dan yang aku bisa lakukan selanjutnya menangis.

Pertemuan musim panas tidak lagi cukup untuk ku, setiap hari dan setiap menit keinginan ku untuk terus berada disamping Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin besar. Tetapi sebesar apapun keinginan yang aku rasakan aku tetap tidak bisa, karena aku harus benar-benar menunggu sampai saat dimana aku bisa memutuskan jalan hidup ku sendiri.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyu… Aku … ingin menyentuhmu"

 **TBC**


End file.
